Janice and Silent Sara
by J Garibay
Summary: Janice and Silent Sara are a pair of mercenaries working in the Commonwealth 10 years after the fall of the Institute. What are a couple of women going to do to make it in this wasteland? (please review, i can take it.)
1. Chapter 1 Caravan

Janice and Silent Sara Chapter 1: Caravan

Janice moves with caution down the road ahead of a caravan column. She decided to be at point because of the god-awful smell of the 3 brahmin makes in the heat of the day. The dirty blonde's keen blue eyes squint, due to the bright sun, along with the edge of the road as she walks. She carries her assault rifle, with a reflex scope, in a ready position. She has a 10mm pistol holstered to her hip, and a ripper blade hidden inside a ballistic fiber vest, a gift from someone in the Railroad.

But she does not walk alone.

Silent Sara walks with almost no sound. She stays within the shadow that comes from behind Janice. The blonde wears a field scribes hat low to cover her eyes from the sun. She has two feathers protruding straight up from the back of her hat as a personal touch. The ballistic fiber vest she has on is like her comrade, also a Railroad gift. Another personal touch she has done is that, on the elbow and knee pads, she put two feathers on each one. An ax-like weapon that she calls "Tomahawk" hangs by her side and a silenced 10mm hangs on the other. A box like item called a stealth boy is strapped to her waist behind her. She carries a blade in her boot for "just in case."

Janice stops walking and raises her hand telling the caravan to stop. She is uneasy about a situation, something about a group of hedges and bushes seems out of place. Janice readies her hefty assault rifle, wiping the sweat from her eyes, and begins to look through the scope. She points at the bushes and let out a low whistle. Sara seemed to perks up with widening eyes, begins running as she turns on the stealth boy. When she reaches the big clump of bushes she launches herself in. Janice briskly move to support Sara's assault ready to support her if need be.

Suddenly, screams come from the bushes. Cursing and cries of pain also come from the cover. A raider emerges from cover as if he was being chased by an angry animal. Janice pulls the trigger of her rifle, feeling the kick of each bullet as it leaves the barrel. The raider drops after two steps because of two shots to the chest. Janice wipes her eyes again and prepares for another target to emerge. The raiders didn't disappoint. Two more emerge, Janice drops the closest one first, then quickly acquires the second to drop him as well.

The scene goes one for about a minute more.

Janice keeps firing until she hears a click indicating she is out of ammo. Cursing, Janice begins to change magazines. A raider, watching, took it as her chance to run for it. She emerged from the cover in a dead sprint down the road. Sara suddenly emerges from the bushes and quickly throws "Tomahawk" at the fleeing raider. The ax finds a home between the shoulder blades of the screaming raider. The raider takes a couple of steps, then falls face first on the road. A confident Sara slowly approaches, places her foot on the struggling raider, and roughly pulls her weapon out. A scream from the raider earns her a shot in the back of the head from Sara's pistol.

"Why did she do that?" asked the caravan master.

"So they don't tell others where we are." answered Janice, "Let's get moving before more decide to show up."

The caravan master goes to give a congratulatory slap on Silent Sara's back. Sara sneers and pulls back her weapon to strike him before he could.

"Whoa! Whoa! Sara don't kill the nice client, he pays us caps. We like caps Ok?" Janice interceded.

The caravan master quickly raised his hands and backpedaled back to the caravan column.

They soon head east to what is now called Starlight Town. Janice remembers when a big mushroom cloud appeared ten years ago. It wasn't long after that, She and Sara found each other scrounging for food around one of the old farms in the area. They never parted company ever since.

That evening, Starlight's lights came into view. It was there that the caravan stops for the night before continuing on to Sanctuary City.

Janice relaxes on a bench near a fire with the caravan master standing nearby. The fire's warmth seemed to conflict with the cold air that Janice feels on the back of her head. Sara then sits next to Janice, shuffles in real close on to Janice's arm and places her head on Janice's shoulder. It was her custom to do so for a long time. It always seem to be a comfort to both of them, her doing it every night. The caravan master looks sideways at the pair.

"What kind of relationship do you have here?" he asks, while pointing at them.

Sara's eyes narrowed at the man as she slowly, and silently reaches for the blade in her boot. She hated when people ask questions about things that wasn't their business.

Janice bluntly answers, "The kind of relationship that's none of your business."

Seeing Sara's hand on the blade handle, and the look on Janice's face tells the man he should let it go and move on.

"You're right, my apologies ma'am, see you in the morning.' He says as he leaves the pair alone.

Janice looks to the north, seeing the dim lit lights of Sanctuary City in the distance."Jobs almost done Sara, then we will see what happens next."


	2. Chapter 2 Sanctuary

Janice and Silent Sara Chapter 2: Sanctuary

Light seeps in through the cracks of the wall of the shack. Janice's eyes tighten then open to see the morning world. Janice groans as she slowly reaches behind her, feeling for Sara. Finding her, Janice turns over to face a sleeping Sara. Smiling, she slowly lifts the hat off Sara's eyes.

"Hey, we got to get up and get to work Sara." Janice said.

Sara sleepily opens her eyes to look at Janice, frowns, and rolls over with a grunt. Janice smiles again and shakes Sara with more force now.

"C'mon those caps aren't going to earn themselves." said Janice.

Sara slowly raised up with a quiet moan, sat up on the edge of the rented bed, and fumbled for her boots. If she did talk, she probably would be cursing Janice, the morning, the heat, and the three stupid stinking brahmins they had to escort to Sanctuary that day.

The caravan master hurriedly entered the shack to look for his two best escorts. He found them getting up from the same bed. He met the gaze of an angry Janice's eyes that seem to say "Don't you dare say anything." The caravan master averted his gaze and indicated to the outside.

"Um. We are ready to move out. So let's get going." He embarrassingly said.

Janice walked outside of the shack. She was hit with the blinding light and the searing heat just like yesterday. This time she pulled on her goggles to screen the sunlight so she could see better. Sara soon followed after, blinded by the sun also, she pulled her hat lower to cover her eyes with a low moan. They collected their weapons from a case on one of the brahmin's packs. She shouldered her assault rifle, looked at Sara, then nodded.

The caravan master was seen talking to a man in a tan trench coat. They were gesturing toward the north. The caravan master nodded as he turned toward the caravan, and then approached the caravan guards.

"The Minuteman was telling me there was a group of ghouls spotted along our route so be ready." he said.

Janice and Sara looked at each other, sighed, returned back to the case, and pulled a couple of combat shotguns with some extra ammo.

"I know you prefer close combat, but take this for a first strike response Sara." instructed Janice.

Sara hated to use ranged weapons. She much rather use melee weapons to be sure an enemy was dead and not hope a bullet killed them. She still hung Tomahawk to her side just in case the shotgun wasn't enough.

The caravan finally was underway. This time, some other guard group took the point. Janice and Sara stationed themselves to the right side.

"Stupid stinking Brahmin." thought Janice, "Going to take days to get rid of the stink."

They moved north for awhile then east at the intersection. They continued east until ruined buildings of Concord came into view. They weaved between the ruined vehicles of the past. Sara was always looking for something, or anything of use to make their equipment better. Sara also wanted to enter some buildings but was always pulled away by Janice.

"The job before the scrap." was Janice's motto.

The center of Concord was eerily quiet. The town canter was dominated by a building called the Museum of Freedom and some busted open shops nearby.

A growl brought Sara into an alerted state. Her eyes narrowed, heart began racing, and her hearing seemed sharper. Sara sighted her shotgun toward a building. Janice took notice of Sara's actions and loaded a shell into the shotgun chamber with a satisfying click. Both sighted their shotguns toward a door that was next to them.

The door flew open with a loud crash! The first ghoul got the business end of Sara's shotgun directly in the chest. Janice shotgun kicked as she took off the head of another. Another ghoul got too close to Sara as she used the butt of the gun to stun it, then turned the gun to shoot it down.

"GET GOING!" yelled Janice.

The caravan master urged his cargo forward, away from the danger of the ghouls. The remaining guards moved to help the duo. More ghouls suddenly appeared further down the street.

"You two, take those ghouls down! Sara give them support!" commanded Janice.

Sara ran forward while loading her shotgun. She felt the excitement of the fight, fear was almost unknown to her in the daylight. The two guards started shooting the ghouls as Sara advanced. Sara smiles as she discharges her shotgun at ghoul after ghoul until there wasn't one standing. Janice jogs up to Sara, worried that she may be injured. Only to find that she was uninjured, in fact, she had seemed to enjoy the action as she had a wide smile while tipping back her hat. Janice shook her head with a smile and playfully slugged Sara in the arm.

"C'mon let get moving." urged Janice.

They followed the road past an intersection, past a derelict service station, and up to a patchwork bridge leading to a large settlement.

"We're here Sara." Janice said joyfully, putting her arm around Sara's shoulder, " We made it to Sanctuary City."


	3. Chapter 3 Rough Meetings

Janice and Silent Sara Chapter 3: Rough Meetings

*Tink Tink Tink*

The sound that moves the wasteland.

The caravan master slowly drops caps into Janice's hand as he counts out one hundred of them. Satisfied, Janice ties up her bag and places it inside of her vest for safe keeping. Sara winces as she approached the brahmin that has their weapons bag so she could retrieve it. Upon checking the contents, she gives Janice a nod.

They then enter the gate of Sanctuary City.

The street was lined with vendors selling their wares. The smells of various foods, such as brahmin or mole rat almost flooded the air. Other vendors were selling weapons, some good, and some rather questionable. One vendor was selling clothing and armor. He even had parts to an old T45 power armor. But the duo wasn't interested in buying things today.

The pair rented a room at a local "motel" that had a room with a door that locks. Sara then put the gun bag down and prepped the security measures. Which means it blows up if anybody but them gets inside of it. And so with the key in hand, the go across the street to the local bar called "Vaults Luck."

The bar was dimly lit inside, many different people were sitting throughout the place at old tables. The one-eyed barkeeper looks up from wiping the counter to see the newcomers. There was a radio in the corner playing Diamond City Radio. The whole place smelled of beer and regret.

"What can I do fer ya?" asked the Bartender.

"Two of your cheapest rotgut and one sweet roll if you got it," ordered Janice.

The duo then goes take a table against the wall and sit with their backs to the wall.

Sometime later a fiery redhead enters the bar. She had a rough air about her. She had on a tight vest, studded gloves, and rather snug pants that left little to the imagination. She seemed to have one purpose in mind as she strode up to the counter.

"Gimmie a sweet roll and be quick about it." she commanded.

"Sorry Cait, I already sold the last one." stammered the barkeep.

"To who then?" quizzed Cait.

"Her." said the barkeep, pointing to Sara.

Cait quickly shot a look over to Sara. Normally this wasn't an issue, she would just go about her day. But today didn't feel normal to her. She started to go over to Sara but was intercepted by Janice.

The women stood eye to eye as if sizing each other up. The bar patrons, realizing something bad was about to happen, quietly exited to the outside or leaned on the outside wall. The bartender let out a quiet curse word as he ducked behind the bar. Sara continues to eat her sweet roll watching the action unfold.

"I came for a sweet roll today and I aim to get one." sneered Cait.

"Then you gonna have to go somewhere else." Janice shot back.

"There is nowhere else that has them!" said Cait as she shoved Janice.

Janice comes back with a right cross that catches Cait's jaw, sending her crashing on a table, and shattering it. Cait immediately gets up and gives one of her own causing Janice to stumble. Cait then follows up and tackles Janice, causing a table and some chairs to break apart. Janice manages to kick Cait off causing her to land in a chair, which gave way and the two combatants trade insults and blows all the while Sara eats and finishes the sweet roll while watching the action.

Suddenly three men enter wearing the tan coats of minutemen. The one in the lead wears a hat with part of the brim pinned up on its side.

"Alright you two stop that!" he commanded as the other two men subdue Cait and Janice, with some difficulty.

Looking at the destruction caused by the two, the lead man says "Ok you two in the brig overnight."

"Aww c'mon Preston, we were just having a little fun." protested Cait.

"No Cait, You're in the brig tonight," Preston responded, "You and Your friend."

Sara jumped up and latched on to Janice's arm, holding it tightly.

"What her deal?" asked Preston.

"She wants to come with me. She doesn't like to be alone at night," answered Janice.

"Well we cant take her, she hasn't done nothing wroo…." groaned Preston as he falls to his knees with his hands between his legs.

Sara stands over the fallen man with a sour look.

"OK take her too." Preston weakly said.


	4. Chapter 4 The Brig

Janice and Silent Sara Chapter 4: The Brig

Janice sat on the bench with her back against the wall. The fluorescent light was making a humming noise. Sara was laying on the same bench with her head on Janice's leg, sleeping. The cell had a solid wall in the back with the remaining walls that were Iron bars salvaged from an old police station.

Cait was in the cell next to the duo. She was angry at herself for getting in a bar fight over a sweet roll. She promised the mayor of Sanctuary City not to get into trouble. She sure won't hear the end of this from him. She looks over at the mercenaries in the cell next to her.

"Ugh! The boredom is killing me!" Cait said.

Janice looks over to Cait with an amused look, then puts her attention to Sara. She stroked Sara's hair toward the back of the head, away from the face, then gently placed her cap on her head. Cait was studying the duo for a short time.

"Ok whats your two's story? Not that I care anyway." Cait said.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Janice.

"Because I'd rather fight rabid ghouls in the Combat Zone than have this boredom. So say something, anything, hell, make something up. I don't care." said Cait.

Janice glanced at the sleeping Sara. Making sure she was indeed asleep. Sara wouldn't like it if Janice goes talking about them.

"Humph, I guess it safe to talk, What do you want to know?" asked Janice.

"First off, Are you two, uhh… together?" asked Cait.

"Well, we work together-"

"You know what I mean! Don't bullshit me." Cait interrupted.

Janice sat quietly for awhile, contemplating on whether or not to tell Cait. Sara would want to keep nosey people at a distance. She even drew blood a couple of times to be sure they stay away. Janice felt she had to confide in someone. It might as well be a crazy redhead.

"Well, sometimes I think we are, I mean we haven't had any declarations of love or anything. It isn't something we just talk about ya know," said Janice.

"Well why not?" asked Cait.

"People get stupid, caused some problems for us in the past," said Janice.

"Well, you shouldn't worry about that here. Everybody pretty much keeps to themselves here." Cait assured.

"Yeah, that's what we are working for. A safe place in some big settlement where nobody asked questions, but for now we work and fight to earn caps and save up," said Janice while looking at Sara.

A sly smile appeared on Cait as she asked, "Have you two... been together?"

Janice looked at Cait wide-eyed as if shocked at the question. She sighed and rolled her eyes upon looking at Cait.

"Now, now, That's none of your business," answered Janice.

"Ok whatever you say," said Cait smiling knowingly.

"How did you meet then?" Asked Cait.

"On a farming settlement, working for caps, we just fell in together. We haven't parted company ever since," answered Janice.

"Does your partner ever talk?" Cait quizzed.

"Not since I known her," said Janice.

Janice yawns, sleep was finally catching up to her.

"Ok, I'm getting tired of this conversation I'm going to sleep," Janice said sleepily.

"Alright then, see you in the morning," Cait said as she stretches out on the bench she was sitting on.

Janice bows her head closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Papa Blue

Janice and Silent Sara Chapter 5: Papa Blue

BANG BANG BANG*

Janice, Sara, and Cait in the next cell woke up with a start. The guard was hitting the bars with a pipe that he uses as a nightstick.

"Morning princesses, time to get up and get out. You can collect your weapons at the desk but don't take off yet, Papa Blue wants to see you. We will take you over to his place soon."

Cait smiled at the duo mockingly as she stood up. But that smile disappears when she hears, "You too Cait."

The guard led them outside. The sky was dark with overcast skies, which was a welcome change from the hot days that been plaguing the Commonwealth. A light rain started to fall. People were beginning their day regardless what the weather had planned.

The guard led the group to a cul-de-sac. A large building dominated the area. Two large robots flank the entrance of the building. They enter the first floor, which housed workbenches of various types. A young man looks up from one.

"Hey Shawn, your dad wants to see these three," the guard referring to his charges.

Shawn lifted his goggles from his eyes and placed them on his black hair. He gave a bright smile and nodded.

"He's on the third floor," he said.

They go up to the second floor. The floor housed a collection of items. Weapons lined the walls and mannequins displayed various outfits. One outfit, in particular, caught Janice's attention. It was a blue jumpsuit with the numbers "111" on the back.

Finally, they get to the third floor. The large room has a bed, couch, various wall decorations, more weapons on display, and a large table in front of a large window facing south. A man could be seen looking out of it.

"Cait what am I going to do with you?" he said.

He turns around revealing greying hair combed back with an equally greying beard that was trimmed close to his jawline. He walks around the table and moves close to Cait.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what caused me to get into a fight like that." apologized Cait.

"Well, be sure to repay the bar OK?" Papa Blue scolded.

He turned to Janice and Sara and directed them to the nearby couch. The Duo sat with Sara latching on to Janice's arm as usual. Cait took this as her cue to sneak out of the room quietly. Papa went back to the window. He looked back and regarded the pair.

"Are you two always together?" he asked.

"Well... "

"You don't have to answer that," he said as he sat with one leg on the table. "Does she take comfort from you? Or you from her? Nah it doesn't matter."

Janice looks at Papa suspiciously. Sara didn't like where his questions were going.

"Getting comfort is important in the wasteland, and it's good that you found comfort from someone who wanna to give it to you. I got someone too. She's now the Mayor of Diamond City. But that's not why I asked for you."

Papa got up from the table and went back to the window and clasped his hands behind his back.

"When I look out this window, I see Boston the way it once was. I want to see Boston that way again. I want all its buildings filled with good settlers, not raiders, feral ghouls, or super mutants that want to eat settlers. It's a lofty goal, probably will not happen but I think it's worth pursuing."

He leaves the window and walks a slow deliberate walk to the pair.

"But I need fighters for this dream to happen. I need people like you to join the Minutemen for an outpost stationed in Diamond City. You will be under the command of the mayor, with the help of an old friend of mine."

He stopped walking in front of Janice and Sara.

"What do you say?" he asked.

"Is there caps involved?" asked Janice.

"Of course."

"What if anybody has a problem with.." she looks at Sara, "us?"

Papa leaned in close to them.

"Then they will answer to me."

Janice looks over to Sara. It was something that they were working towards. A safe place and a chance for caps. Sara looked like she didn't care one way or another. Janice looks up to Papa Blue.

"We'll do it," answered Janice.

Papa claps his hands joyfully, "Good! You can stay here tonight. I took the liberty of getting your bag here and you have the use of my workbenches."

With that Sara jump up and runs downstairs.

"Where she going?" he asked.

"Oh you just made her day, She going to scrap and upgrade weapons, " smiled Janice.


	6. Chapter 6 On The Road

Janice and Silent Sara Chapter 6: On the Road

Sara's eyes opened as she rises from the bed. The dimly lit room showed Janice still sleeping. Sara smiled mischievously as she laid close to Janice's side. She then gently blew into Janice's ear. Janice moaned as she rubbed her ear. Sara grinned as she got closer and blew again. Janice rose up, put her finger into the ear and vigorously wiggled it.

"Dang it Sara I'm up!" protested Janice.

Janice's eyes adjusted to the light of the second-floor museum of Papa Blue's building. The room was lit by a light up poster of a Nuka Cola ad. The ad had a woman in a spacesuit holding a blaster.

Janice watched as Sara goes up to the poster, pulls out her pistol, and mimics the woman's pose while smiling at Janice. Janice sits up, puts on her boots, and smiles as she passes Sara.

"C'mon let's get moving," said Janice laughing at Sara.

They exit the building and stopped next to Papa Blue. The sky was still a little overcast from yesterday's rain. He turns around and smiles as Janice and Sara approached.

"Ah, here they are! We were waiting for you, two lovely ladies. May I introduce you to your Chief Medic, Curie." Papa says as he motions behind them.

The duo turns around and sees a slender short-haired brunette walk past them and stand next to Papa. She smiles and nods at the pair.

"And now our transport," Papa says as he turns and motioned toward his right.

A Brahmin was seen pulling a cart on four solid wooden wheels. The cart had a canopy over bench seats with cushions. The contraption was controlled by a man with sunglasses on.

"Deacon! Have you any trouble with the kids?" laughed Papa.

"No more than the escorts, " replied Deacon.

As he finished speaking, two sentry bots roll up. Janice looks over to Papa, astonished at the sight.

"When you are the Papa, you get benefits," smiles Papa Blue. "Now let's load your gear.

"This seems a bit excessive don't you think," asked Janice.

"I know of no raider group who would tangle with Me, two sentry bots, Deacon, and you two." laughed Papa.

They were soon on the road. The weather wasn't too hot or cold with the occasional cloud. A light breeze blew in causing the canopy wave a little. The two sentry bots went ahead of the cart clearing out old wreckage if possible. The rocking motion of the cart caused Sara to stretch out and rest her head on Janice's lap. Curie sits with her legs crossed across the cart from them. Papa was sitting g near the front making jokes with Deacon who was directing the Brahmin.

As the cart rocked, Sara's hair falls to the wayside revealing a sizeable scar on her neck. Curie notices the scar and looks at Janice. Janice places Sara's hair the way it was. Curie looks bewildered at Janice.

"She doesn't like people to talk about it," Janice said.

Suddenly Deacon stopped the cart. Papa looks towards the front of the cart and then gets out. He walks to the edge of the bridge where the sentry bots stood. He crossed his arms and smiled.

There in the middle of the bridge stood a woman in a black overcoat, with her arms crossed, wearing sunglasses, and black hair in a tightly drawn ponytail. Papa slowly walked to the woman. On her back was a sword of Chinese origin in a scabbard secured by a strap.

"How can we help you?" he asked.

"Are you the one starting an outpost in Diamond City?" she asked.

"Kill her Papa, she is a courser!" Deacon yelled as he got off the cart.

All the occupants exited the cart. They lined up next to Decon to watch the scene. Papa looked back and just waved smiling at them.

"Yes I am, why do you ask?" Papa asked.

"I wish to join it, your outpost," she replied.

"Why?" Papa asked.

"I need a purpose," she replied.

"Don't listen to her! She will kill us the first chance she gets," warned Deacon.

"I don't think he is too convinced," said Papa

The woman in black scowed and started towards Deacon. She unsheathed her sword, stuck it in the ground. She removed her overcoat and threw it to the ground. She pulled a pistol out, removed the clip, ejected the bullet, caught the bullet in the air, tossed the bullet at Deacon, who caught it. She tossed Deacon the empty gun. Deacon quickly loaded the lone bullet and pointed the gun at the woman. She grabbed the barrel of the gun and placed it on her forehead.

"Now end it! Take me out of my misery! Do it!" she demanded," I have nothing since the Institute isn,t around anymore!"

Deacon uncharacteristically hesitated. He didn't want to shoot an unarmed enemy. He must be getting soft he thought.

She snatched the pistol from Deacon and turned around.

"I'll do it myself then," she said as she placed the gun to her head.

The gun flies from her hand as an ax hits the gun. The woman turns around just in time to see Sara's hand.

SLAP*

The woman stumbled a little.

SLAP*

This time she falls back on the ground, looking up at an angry Sara.

Sara motioned for Janice to come beside her. Sara then moved back her hair back revealing her scar and tapped Janice. She motioned to Janice by pointing to the scar then she pointed to the woman. Janice took a moment, then nodded that she understood what Sara wanted. Janice then squatted to eye level to the woman.

"You think you got it bad? Sara here once had a family, but they were ambushed by a group of raiders. They killed her father right off but they took her and her mother as prisoners. They raped them, killed her mother, stabbed Sara's throat because she wouldn't stop screaming. If it wasn't for a Brotherhood patrol coming by, she would be dead too. She cants talk, or make any sound at all. She cant let anybody close to her except me and a select few. But through all that, she endures! She refuses to give in to the temptation of kissing a bullet! I thought coursers were made of sterner stuff." Janice scolded.

Janice stood up.

"If you want to join us I have no problem with that, but you have to give us something to prove yourself," Janice said.

The woman got up from the ground, went up to Sara and whispered in her ear. She turned to the others.

"I just gave her my deactivation code which she should write down for you," she said.

Sara went to the sword, picked it up, picked up the pistol clip, then the pistol also, and shoved them to the woman's chest causing her to stumble back. Sara then pointed to the cart. Papa picked up the overcoat and tosses it over the bridge.

"Dez won't like this," lamented Deacon.

"Then don't tell her," said Papa Blue, smiling.

"We can't call her courser, I think we shall call her Kim," suggested Janice.

"Yes, I like that, I think it suits me," said the newly-named Kim.

"Ok on to Diamond City!" shouted Papa Blue as he sat down in the cart.


	7. Chapter 7 Diamond City

Janice and Silent Sara Chapter Seven: Diamond City

The quiet of the street was broken by the low mooing of the brahmin pulling the cart as it approached the main gate of Diamond City. The occupants slowly exited the cart as a warm breeze rustled the canopy that was on top of the cart. Papa Blue slowly goes up and pushes the intercom button beside the closed main gate.

A disinterested voice comes over the intercom.

"Welcome to Diamond City, what do you want?" said a voice.

Papa Blue looked back and winked at the other companions, smiled, and cleared his throat. "Papa Blue" was all he said.

"What!? Oh yes, sir, we'll open the gate right away, I'll inform the Mayor as to your appearance, she will want to greet you," the voice said with more enthusiasm.

"Yes, yes, very good," said Papa with a fake British accent.

The gate engine kicks on and the gate rattles as it rises. A pair of boot-clad feet could be seen when the gate started to rise. Then a red jacket was next to be seen. Finally, a brunette haired head that had a smiling face could, at last, be seen.

The woman slowly walked to Papa Blue as she smiled. She gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck then gently kisses him. In what seemed to be a long time they parted.

"Hello Piper'" Papa quietly, and happily said.

"Hey, Blue," was Piper's response, "So, What have we got here?"

Papa Blue gestured toward the group, "Well, Deacon and Curie, you already know, Now these two are Janice and Sara, and the black haired one is Kim."

Piper puts forth her hand in greeting, which Janice took, but Sara puts her hands away behind her back, looking away.

"Uh, you'll have to excuse her, she doesn't get touchy-feely unless she really knows you," Janice explained.

Piper smiles, nods, and goes on to Kim. The former courser took Piper's hand.

"Now I have heard about you all," she addressed the group, "and we will get more acquainted later, but Blue and I have to have a private meeting first."

Blue hurries over to Piper and picks her up and goes to an elevator that was to the side of the entrance.

"Oh almost forgot," He said as he pulls a key out of a pocket and tosses it to Janice, who caught it, "It to a place called Homeplate, now renamed Homeplate Barracks, your new home for you three, Get your gear it there and come to the Mayor's office in about oh..." he looks at Piper," about two hours," he says smiling while entering the elevator with Piper.

Sara looks over at Janice, who returns her gaze, smiles, and says, 'Yeah Sara, He getting comfort."

The group moves up the main ramp that leads to Diamond City. In the center of town was a noodle shop that was run by an old android. To the right of the group was a young woman selling newspapers. Then a barbershop was next to her. Curie left the group at the local clinic to her new post which was to their right. Deacon led the three recruits to Homeplate Barracks and unlocked the door using the key Janice had.

Inside they find s bare room with stairs going up, a wide but short hallway followed by a large room with all types of building supplies inside it. Janice and Sara both decide to explore the stairs and found themselves on the roof of the building. The view of the city was almost overwhelming. There were recent dwelling built into the stands of the old stadium.

"What do you think Sara? We got a good thing here?" asks Janice.

Sara gazes at the rooftops of the buildings, slowly turning her gaze upward to the mayor's office, and finally stops at Janice's face. She smiled and nods at Janice. She latched onto Janice's arm, gave it a squeeze, and then returned back into the barracks.

The Duo reach the bottom of the stairs. Kim was looking over some of the building materials. Deacon was looking over the workbench. Deacon patted the bench and went outside of the barracks, where he observed a couple of people ride up the elevator to the mayor's office, they both look very familiar to him.

"Oh hell, Dez is here!" Deacon said as he entered the barracks.

"Dez?" asked Janice.

"Yes, Desdemona, the current leader of the Railroad correct?" asks Kim.

"Yeah, she's probably going to raise hell about you being a part of this group," Deacon says to Kim.

Kim walks to the doorway, looks up at the office, and looks back at Janice and Sara. "Well, it's been a couple of hours, let's go hello."

The group left the barracks, pile in the elevator car, and rode it up to the office of the mayor.


End file.
